The Legend of Zelda: Quest of Darkness
by starvingbassist13
Summary: A twisted rebirth to the Zelda series where darkness and light can mingle. Link is continuing his journey where Majora's mask left off.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ended with Link continuing his search for his dear friend. I am writing this story only to continue the hardships Link has to face. Who knows, maybe he will find that dear friend he is searching for.

Chapter 1: The Woods Of Darkness

Another glorious day! The hero of time, having defeated another great evil, crawls away from yet another land that has made him a legend. Link, feeling the need to continue his search, hops up on Epona and rides on through the woods, hoping to find what he is searching for, or rather something to fill that empty void gnawing away at his heart. True, he is greatly respected in the lands of Hyrule and Termina, but the one person who had ever truly been close to Link had left his world, and it seemed she would never return. With each passing day the venture into the woods seemed more and more hopeless. Never had Link been this depressed, even when he had discovered his fate and what he was to do in the world.

One day, Link and Epona being exhausted, stopped and rested in a little clearing in the middle of scenic nowhere. Link, feeling drowsy, lays down, and is soon in the world of mysterious dreams. In the realm of dreams he envisioned his friend, the main target of his quest, held prisoner in the deepest reaches of a great abyss. She screamed out for help. Soon though, all screams stop. Then, all went dark and there was a loud crash.

Link awakes to find his horse missing yet again. He unsheathes his sword and equips his shield and looks around frantically. He hears a loud noise and heads in that direction. After a few miles of running, Link stops exhausted. It is almost dark, and Epona was carrying all of his supplies including his lantern.

He carries on for another long trek of frantic searching. Almost ready to give up, Link trips over something. He looks down behind him and sees the corpse of Epona. Someone had slain his faithful horse, and had taken almost everything of value; his bow, his hookshot gun, his bombs, most of the rest of his weapons, and most importantly his food and water. All that was left was his lantern, the Lens of Truth, and most advantageously the Fierce Deity's Mask. Even without any supplies to keep him alive and any hope, he could still get his revenge on whatever did this to his horse. There was only one problem, it would now be nearly impossible to find the culprit, even with the lantern.

For hours he searched with his Gilded Sword ready to slash at anything that moved. That's when he remembered something that just might help him. He reached in his pocket and felt around. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Then he thought. What good would it do him? The magical melodies he had learned in Termina would be of no use to him here. Then it hit him. Why not try a song he had learned in Hyrule. But it had been so long. Would he remember it? After blowing a few notes he gave up. He couldn't remember the Sun's Song. He would be trapped in this darkness for a few hours longer.

Link decided to lie down once more. If he couldn't find the slayer he would just wait for the slayer to find him, or at least he would wait for the sun to rise. Almost on the brink of sleep he hears yet another shriek, this time more human like. He grabs his lantern and takes out his sword. He heads toward the direction where he heard the scream. He crosses over a small wooden bridge and finds himself in a small village. There a strange monster is chasing a young girl, no older than Link. He sets down the lantern and takes out his shield. Link filled with rage thrusts violently at the monster feeling that it was the one he killed Epona. The monster with it's last breath let out a shriek more horrible than any noise Link had ever heard. Feeling overwhelmed Link fainted.

Hours later Link awoke. He looked around but saw no village. All he saw was barren trees covered in blood and shadow. Hanging on the trees by chains were corpses, yet they were not human nor animal. Link couldn't make out what they were. He had walked only a few timid steps forward when the corpses started shrieking. Redeads! Why hadn't he recognized them? The truth is they were Redeads but different. They had an eerie darkness that normal Redeads didn't have. Link started to run in the opposite direction but was stopped by an odd cloaked figure.

"Boy, don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you. You might even say I'm here to help you."

Link unsheathed his sword in disbelief. He felt a negative energy like never before from this one person. But after a few moments of looking into the piercing-red eyes of this shadowed figure, Link let his guard down and followed the person over a wooden bridge similar to the one he had crossed into the village earlier. Only this time there was blood instead of water underneath.

After a mile or so the shadowed figure spoke again. " Link do you know where we are?"

Link bewildered that this shadow knew his name shook his head.

"As I had thought you are clueless. But before I tell you I must clarify something first. You are astonished I know your name, right? Well I know more about you than that. You are Link, hero of time. You have fought through countless perils to save your homeland of Hyrule. You even saved the people of Termina from an impending doom. You did not know these people yet you still chose to save them. Now how I know all of this, I am not at liberty to speak."

Link had not noticed but while the person was speaking they had came upon a lonely cabin. Link feeling a sense of mystery followed the person inside. Never had Link had this feeling of bewilderment. But soon he came back to his senses and inquired where he was.

The shadowed person began, "Well, you are in a very different world than your own. This realm of darkness is where the goddesses that shaped your land we banished their creator and all of his evil. This almighty being created the goddesses to shape a world for him to conquer. The goddesses though, feeling responsible for their creations overthrew their master and banished him here. For centuries he tried to break free but couldn't. Although he was trapped he could still influence events in your world. He had influence on the ancient tribe who created Majora's mask. But as for where you are now, you never left the village. Your body is still there. Only your soul is here. This is the realm of darkness. As of now you are in the woods of darkness. The shadow creature you defeated earlier was one of the evil one's army. He had been preparing this army for you. He knew the goddesses had chosen you to be a hero for many lands other than Hyrule. He was the one he sent a beast to capture your friend. He wanted to lure you away from the land where you were safe. He wanted to lure you to the land of Sylvania, the land where the village you were at before you were transported here. He has a great influence over this land so this is where he wanted you. Without you in your world, he would be finally be able to break the barrier and be free to destroy the world you love."

Link was amazed to learn all of this. He did not expect that he would have to save yet another land, much less in two different realms. Link even more curious than before asked the cloaked man who he was.

The man took off the cloak and Link jumped in amazement. The man looked just like adult Link just with red eyes and black hair.

The man spoke, " I am your dark embodiment that you left behind when you drew the Master Sword so long ago." Link talked with his dark self for another hour or so learning old legends all relating to the legend of the goddesses.

"I have a favor to ask you. Would you save the land of Sylvania from the dark one?"

Link shook his head yes having the courage of a thousand knights.

"Good. But the only way to do this is to become darkened. You must refuse with me. To do this you must go to the three temples of darkness in Sylvania to get the three stones. With these you can enter the grove of the goddesses to get the Sword of the Fallen. It's the same thing as the Master Sword yet it is a combination of light and darkness. Not all good things have to be light. I will transport you back to the village in your world. There inquire the villagers where the temples are. To return here when you have the sword, simply play this song. And by the way, you might just find your friend."

Before transporting Link back the dark embodiment taught him a strange melody. After learning it Link started to become weary and soon was asleep again. The dreams he dreamt were disturbing. Countless people slain in front of his eyes. Then, all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Villagers Of The Forest

For what seemed like days the villagers watched Link sleep anxiously. Was he friend or foe? They only had the testimony of a young girl who was almost hard to believe with the way she described it. Actually, they almost laughed at him. Never before had they seen someone dressed in green garments as such.

The villagers jumped when Link opened his eyes. He stood up slowly feeling as though they were ready to tear him limb from limb and burn his remains. Just then when Link finally felt like he was being studied from behind jumped up and reached for his sword . It wasn't there! Where had his sword gone? An elderly man rose from the crowd and laughed.

"Does the little fairy want his sword?", the old man said with a snicker.

Link looked around frantically and saw that a boy about his age had the sword in his grasp. The boy gave Link a look of disapproval and leapt up to strike him. Link not even thinking reached for his shield and lifted it to protect his face. With a shove Link knocked the boy down to his feat and reclaimed his Gilded Sword.

The whole village seemed to disapprove of this. All of the warriors took out their own weapons and were ready to strike down Link when the old man let out a shriek. He fell to his knees covered in blood. Standing behind him was another beast of the darkness. The village men were ready to run when Link leapt up unsheathing his sword and with a mighty slash left the beast in two halves spurting blood all around.

Never before had the villagers seen such a feat of bravery. But they had never seen such a tragedy either. Their leader was lying on the ground breathing heavily. Link feeling that same emptiness again was ready to take his leave feeling this was his fault.

"Please help our leader!", the girl he had saved the night before cried out.

Link feeling pity for the old man took out his Ocarina. At that instant he played the song of healing thus curing the old man. The villagers looked on in awe. They wondered just who this young green-clad boy was.

The villagers begged Link to stay the night with them. They led him to a small inn and told him he could rest there. This gave Link the chance to prepare for his journey. It also gave him the opportunity to learn the outlay of the land of Sylvania and where the temples rested.

He asked around for hours and not a single person knew the exact location of the temples. At last frustrated, he went back to the inn to rest for the upcoming journey. When he was on the brink of sleep there was a knock on his door. It was the girl who he had saved.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you who you are and why you are here in this remote village."

Link told everything from his past that might've been any interest. He told her of Hyrule and Termina and of all of the people he had ever met. He told her of the dark realm and his other side. At last he finally told her of the quest he was about to start.

In awe she said, "I knew you were a great warrior! Please, I know I may be a bother, but could you take me with you? I know this land better than anyone else. I also am very skilled with a bow."

Link thought about and agreed. For the first time since he had be christened Hero of Time he felt like he was close to someone. He now had a traveling partner. He wasn't alone anymore.

Early the next morning they loaded up two horses with supplies. The rest of the villagers saw them off. The mother and father of the old girl cried but also felt joy. She had made her first friend in all of her life.

At last, Link's quest of darkness had began. He and the girl rode on into the wilderness. They rode on through the woods of Sylvania. They rode to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3: Journey to the Northern Mountains

After riding for an hour Link and the girl had cleared the forest. They had stepped into the vast plains of Sylvania, a much larger land than Hyrule and Termina. To his astonishment all he could see was a lone single tree on the horizon. Strange he thought how they could just have rode out of a thick forest only to come to a field with a single tree.

By noon the two were exhausted. They had ridden the horses since dawn and the sun had been beating down on their heads with heavy rays of light. The lone tree on the horizon seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Link, why don't we stop and rest under that tree? It's hot and I have something to tell you."

He nodded in agreement. He hadn't been this heavy with sweat since the time he paid a visit to Death Mountain. Link also wondered what this young girl wanted to say.

"Link, I feel bad for never having properly introducing myself. My name is Tina. But, the real reason I wanted us to stop is to discuss where we are headed. The closest of the ancient temples is the most recent one that had been built. It is buried underground by years of snowfall on the Northernmost peak in the mountains of Sylvania. True it is the closest, but remember this is a vast land covered in mystery. It will take as long as a fortnight or longer just to make it to the summit of Peak of the Gods where the temple resides. The real issue though is entering the temple. We may be able to get help from the mountain dwellers who used to use the temple as a religious sanctuary."

Feeling rested enough Link and Tina re-mounted their horses and set off toward the northwest. They rode through the seemingly endless plains always stopping to look back at the tree, watching it grow smaller and smaller with each passing minute, until there was no more tree to look back on. By then they had rode almost thirteen miles in the northwestern direction. Their horses were exhausted so they decided to stop for the night. In the west the sun was setting. Link started a small fire with the little wood they had brought with them. Tina wanted to make a small meal to break the fast they had started at sunrise. Link wasn't too hungry so he fed his food to the fire.

After eating Tina and Link talked for hours. They spoke of their lives and of the hardships they had faced and of their joys. Link felt as if he had known this girl as his life. Soon though, they both drifted off into a darkened sleep. Link's nights were filled with dread. It seemed that every dream Link had since he came to this land was filled with torture. Countless people hung on bloody trees. All the friends he made being struck down at his feet. Nothing but death. In these dreams of never-ending horror Link was always helpless. He felt as if he was forced to watch these people die. He could never save them, no matter how hard he tried.

These dreams plagued his sleep, all through the night. But this night, and for the first time, the dreams were more tragic. This particular night, Link awoke holding his sword in hand. Never before had Link felt this threatened. Tina asked him why he awoke, but he only shook his head and laid back down. Countless more times he awoke, always with sword in hand. Was his dreams trying to tell him something? Were thy trying to warn him? All he could think to do was stare at the stars until he dozed back off into the horrible dreams. He woke only one more time. This time the sun was rising. He decided to go ahead and get up and make a small breakfast.

Tina soon awoke also and took part in the small breakfast.

"Link, if we start off soon we might be able to cover a trek of fifteen miles or so."

Link and Tina rode off into the sunrise. For a week and a half these same events took place every day. Everything from breakfast to the dreams Link had to look forward to each night. By the end of their trek they had traveled over about a hundred and thirteen miles. They were so close, so they decided to set up camp early that night.

"Link, we are over-due for a change in scenery. I'd say that tomorrow around noon or so we will finally reach the village at the base of the mountains."

Both being restless they didn't speak the rest of the night. They both had high expectations for the next day. Nothing could go wrong now, or could it?


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4: Tina's Rescue

Darkness. Nothing but corpses lying around a huge white flame. Link looks on in awe. He turns around to run when the bodies rise and start to screech. Link is overcome. He shrinks down and starts to shake when, out of nowhere, comes a cry of Link. Then light returns.

Link found himself awake again. He was standing up with sword and shield in hand. He looked around and doesn't see Tina or the horses. Then he heard a scream again. It must've been Tina! He ran in the direction from whence it came. Link ran on into the sunset finding nothing but a cold trail. He wouldn't let anyone else die like Epona had.

He ran, not thinking about what he might encounter. At noon, his high physical endurance gave out. Link, finally feeling the weight of the world collapsed. He had never pushed himself that hard before. But being Link, he got back up and started running again. All he could possibly think about is Tina. Was she still alive? This thought pushed his will beyond the edge. He ran, for many more miles before coming upon a village. Here, exhausted, blind from rage, he fainted into a dreamless sleep. If there he had one of the dreams filled with terror, his soul might've been crushed.

All was black for what seemed like years. He could hear voices, but couldn't see anything. Where was he? What had he done that made collapse? What happened to Tina? Link awoke at this last thought. He was covered with sweat lying in a soft bed. He glared around at the people around him. No Tina. She was still missing.

" Young man, you gave us a scare there.", an old women said with a smile fit for a thousand men. All Link could do was glare at her. Then, he thought, why not ask these people if they had seen Tina. They all thought. They did see a monster carry a girl up to the mountain peak. Link leapt with joy. So, Tina was at the peak of the mountain. He pushed through the crowded room and out the door. He began to run up the mountain side. It was basically, a giant pile of rocks. Actually, he was more crawling than anything. It was hard to keep his footing.

Halfway up the mountain he heard another scream. Then, some strange creatures fell from the sky. They were just like the dark beast he had slain back in the forest. With a mighty leap he unsheathed the Gilded Sword and sliced right through the two monsters. They shrieked and then regenerated. Link looked puzzled. He slashed and hacked at the creatures. Why wouldn't they die? Then it hit him. Why not use the Fierce Deity's Mask? After all, it was a dark magic encasing a strength equaled by none other.

He put the mask on with hesitation. True, this mask was powerful, but took a great toll from Link. Sometimes, it would take over his body, just like Majora's Mask had done the Skull Kid. The monsters continued getting stronger. Link finally gave into the temptation and put the mask on. He let out a mighty scream that echoed throughout the mountains. Link was no Oni Link once again. He swung the mighty sword at the beasts and they fell to the ground as their blood poured from their bodies. They disappeared with another shriek.

He took the mask off and continued running up the mountainside. The screams continued from Tina louder and quicker from each other. Link began getting worried that she may be dying. When he got to the top he would make the beasts pay. He ran and ran up the ever sloping mountain striking down more and more monsters. As he got to the peak, the sky turned black. What was this? Lightning the color of blood poured from the heavens. Link looked around and saw Tina lying on an alter. She was still breathing, but barely. Link ran over to her.

" Link", she managed to say with effort, "Run." He looked behind him and saw a huge monster just like before except that this time, it was blood red. Link unsheathed his sword once again he thrust pointlessly at the beast. The monster wasn't being hurt at all! Link, finally feeling rage enough, put the Fierce Deity's Mask back on once again. Oni Link swung his huge sword at the beast. It cried out in pain and then spoke.

" Despite your efforts, I will take this girl as an offering to the dark one. He hungers for a wife." Oni Link, feeling the limit of his rage, unleashed a huge wave of energy and the monster fell to the ground, not quite dead.

" I see you possess great strength. Or rather is it that mask? I tell you what, you give me that mask to take back to my master, I'll let you have the girl back. Oni Link thought. He had no care of the girl, but his counterpart Link did. He took off the mask returning his spirit back to it. Link was left standing holding the Fierce Deity's mask. He handed it over to the feral beats and it disappeared into the shadow.

Link ran over to the alter and picked up Tina. She was wounded badly and so he decided to carry her back down to the village. He walked ran as fast as he could in fear that she might die. At the bottom of the mountain he walked into the village looking for a doctor. Finally, he stumbled upon the inn he had awoke in earlier that day. He kicked open the door and walked inside.

The people had been there before had left and returned to their homes. He went to the innkeeper. When she saw him she screamed for help. Soon the village medicine man came and treated Tina back into a normal state. The doctor then spoke to Link.

" Did you save this girl? You must possess a strong will to go up that monster infested mountain just to save her. Since I am the medicine man of this village I am greatly respected. I have the privilege to enter the sacred temple on the Peak of the Gods, the mountain you were just on. I usually go there on a regular basis, but it has become a place of evil. For centuries, it housed a great darkness incased in a stone. It is said that this stone is one of three that will allow the hero to gain entrance to the Grove of the Goddesses. Sorry I got off point there. Since you have such great courage, I wanted ask a favor to ask of you. Could you go to the temple and destroy the evil there?"

Since Link had to go there anyway he shook his head yes. Tina finally awoke and shook her head too.

" I'm going too. Come on Link, let's go to that temple." Link and Tina ran out the door, Link with sword in hand, and Tina with her bow in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Northern Temple- Tina

Back at the top of the peak they searched for the entrance to the temple. They looked, and looked but couldn't find it. Why hadn't they asked the medicine man where the entrance was? This thought haunted them for the time they searched. They didn't want to return to the village without having destroyed the evil inside the temple, so they continued to search. Finally, Link agitated with everything that had happened that day, sat down on the alter where the monster had placed Tina earlier.

When Tina was ready to give up and return to the village, Link noticed something strange about the alter he was sitting on. It had a marking on it resembling the Lens of Truth. Fate was on his side. He took out the Lens of Truth and looked at the alter. There were notes engraved on it. Link took out the Ocarina for the first time since the village in the woods and played the notes. They were odd notes, and when played made odd sounds. Tina almost started to laugh at Link, not knowing what he was doing.

" Having fun Link? I think you've finally lost...", she started to say when she was interrupted by a large rumble. The stone alter started shaking and soon disappeared. "Well, I still think it would've been easier to ask the medicine man. Never mind. Come on, let's hurry up and find that stone."

Link and Tina rushed down the stairs the alter left behind, and soon came upon a long narrow hallway. There were a few small torches hanging on the walls, but it was still almost impossible to see five feet in front of them. They held hands so they wouldn't get separated in the vast darkness and soon came to a huge doorway. As soon as they walked through they were almost blinded by the lights. There were so many torches that were lit by themselves. There must've been at least a thousand. The two looked around in all directions. They saw only two doorways, one to the east, and one to the west.

" Link, we might as well split up. At least then we'll be able to cover more territory in a shorter amount of time." Link didn't like this idea but agreed because she did make since. Link ran to the east door and Tina to the west.

The west door

Tina walked through the west door and found herself standing on a wooden bridge hanging over a large chasm. "Well, this is nice", she said to herself. She walked cautiously over the bridge. It looked as though it might collapse. When she was about halfway over the bridge a shadow beast appeared where she had first entered the room. It slashed at the rope and the bridge started to collapse. Tina started falling, but she grabbed onto the bridge like a ladder and climbed up when it hit the other side of the room. " I guess there isn't any going back now." Tina opened another door and walked through.

This room, although empty, seemed to house an evil presence unlike any other she had ever felt. It was a large room, with a winding staircase leading downwards to the next floor. In the center of the room was a pool of lava. If she fell down it would mean certain doom. Yet again she preceded carefully, always fearing impending doom. When she reached the next level, she saw four doorways in each direction. But she could only reach one of them at this moment, the one to the east. Before she went through the door to the east she noted that each one of the other three doors had a wooden target over them. She kept this in mind as she walked through the door.

As soon as she walked in the door barred behind her. She looked around and saw another door opposite of her, but it too was barred. She walked forward a few steps and heard a shriek. In fear she looked up and saw a body hanging from a chain around it's neck. When it saw Tina it dropped down with chain still around it's neck. It thrust it's body at Tina trying to bite her. Tina took out her bow, but it was too late. The corpse sunk it's teeth into her arm. Tina shook frantically and with effort finally knocked the shadow corpse off. She shot arrows at and even when she was sure it was dead, still kept shooting. When the corpse disappeared a chest appeared. Tina opened it to find a map of the dungeon. She looked at it anxiously and continued east. Her left arm was in an unimaginable pain. But being her, she acted toughly to the situation, then questioned herself why she even started out on this quest with Link.

"That actually hurt a little. Maybe I should've trained a bit more before I left. Actually, now I don't even remember why I wanted to come along. Maybe I just wanted a friend. But I can't deny that I feel better about myself now that I'm helping someone. And it could also be that I have a hunger for adventure. What am I doing? I don't need to be thinking about that right now."

The next room was a the center room of the temple. The map showed that there were four levels to this room, and that she was on the third level. Two of the levels were accessible from the west wing, and the other two from the east. Tina looked and saw that on this level there was only two doors which were accessible to her, the one she had come from, and the one right in front of her. She walked through that door and found herself in a caged arena with an opening at the top. Once again the door barred behind her. She looked around and saw nothing. Then from the opening the shadow beast that had cut the bridge jumped down and let out its famous shriek.

Tina took out her bow and started shooting off arrows when her arm started hurting again. She fell to the ground in pain and this allowed the monster the chance to attack. Tina was thrown against the cage with a mighty force. She stood back up slowly and shot more arrows despite the pain in her arm and managed a few hits in on the monster. It seemed that the plain arrows had no effect on the monster. Tina started to cry and then her eyes went red. She felt rage she had never felt before and aimed another arrow at the monster. The arrow turned black as night. Tina shot it at the monster and it fell down with a thud and its blood spurted from the wound. It disappeared and left nothing but a shriek in the air.

Tina fell to the ground exhausted. She had no idea of what had just happened. Then she looked at her left arm. There, where the corpse had bit her earlier, was a marking similar to that of the triforce. Except that one of the triangles were black.

" Ah, a curse.", she said to herself. " I've read about this. It gives the person who has it a terrible control of dark magic. It can be used for good or evil, just depending on who is the wielder. It can be good or bad." She stood up slowly putting her bow away . In the center of the cage another chest appeared. She walked over and opened it. She lifted out the item. She had gotten a hookshot! " Hmm, this might come in handy." That's when she remembered the wooden targets above the other doors. Tina could go back now and explore the other rooms. According to the map one of the doorways led down to the bottom level.

Tina backtracked back to the room with the four doorways. After studying the dungeon map carefully, she decided to go to take the doorway to the south. On the other side of it was one room, and it was small. Maybe she would find something valuable on the other side. She took out the hookshot and aimed at the target over the south doorway. She pulled the trigger and as soon as she dropped down went through the door.

This room was indeed small, taking only two torches to light it thoroughly. She walked forward and saw another chest in the center of the room. Tina opened to discover a compass. She now knew where the great evil in the temple resided. It was on the bottom level of the center room. She decided to check out the western room before heading downstairs to the evil's lair. But when she turned around to leave the room she saw that the door was barred.

"Not again!", she yelled out. Another of the corpses that had cursed her dropped from the ceiling onto the floor of the small room. Tina was not going to get bitten again so she took out her longest arrow and charged it with dark magic and released it at the corpse. It fell to the ground and disappeared. The door unbarred and Tina ran through it. She hookshot the target over the west door and went through it.

Once inside of the room the doors barred once again. " This isn't fair! Does this kind of stuff happen to Link a lot?" Three shadow creatures and two corpses fell from the ceiling and Tina was filled with that dark rage once again. She shot off her dark arrows and the monsters and the all fell with a shriek. Another chest appeared, this time a totally different color. Tina opened it and pulled out the big key. She walked out the newly unbarred door and hooked the target over the last door to the north. She opened it and walked down the staircase to the bottom level. She walked down the narrow, dark hallway . At the end of it was a single torch lighting a large door with a huge lock on it. Tina took out the big key and with it unlocked the door and walked inside to the evil's chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Northern Temple- Link

The East Door

As Tina went through the west door Link went through the east. On the other side of the door was a huge hall with holes everywhere. There was only one door Link could possibly go through. It was on the other side of a gap in the floor. Link feeling his past endeavors come to mind had a grin on his face as he ran to jump over the gap. The gap was a little bigger than he thought it was but he still managed to grab hold to the edge and pull himself. He reflected a moment and decided that he needed to train more. When Link was about to go through the ancient door he heard a scream on the other side. It was a faint scream, barely audible, but he still heard it. He unsheathed his sword and ran through the door.

That is when Link first met her. In the center of the room was a little fairy trapped inside a cage. Link walked forward cautiously, halfway expecting something to jump out at him. The little fairy with much effort spoke.

" Please, young warrior! Hear my plea. Save me from this cage. I'll return your kindness somehow." Link, always having had a liking to fairies, smashed open the cage with his sword. The fairy popped out and spoke once more. " Thank you. I was flying around minding my own business when this monster picked me up and locked me in that cage. I'm sure you're wondering why I was down here. Well, I was just looking for my grandfather's grave. He used to be the guardian of this temple."

Link gave her a puzzled look and headed for the door when she stopped him. "Wait, my name is Lin. What's your name? Link is it? I like that name. To repay your kindness I will travel with you and help you on your quest through this land. All I want in return is for you to help me find my grandfather's grave." Link shook his head yes and they both went though the door.

"So, what are you doing here?", Lin asked Link. When he told her she was stunned that someone like that would even attempt such a feet. The room they were in had a staircase leading downwards. As Link was walking down them Lin let out a scream. " Link, look out!". But it was too late. A shadow beast had crashed down on Link knocking him through the rotten wooden steps. Lin watched in horror as her savior was being thrown down to his doom. She started to cry, but to her surprise Link had flipped over the monster and landed on it. The monster lay still and Link finished it off with a stab of the Gilded Sword. All Lin could think to say was, "Wow."

They were now at the bottom of the winding staircase. Link looked around and saw three doors. Two were locked. The only one open was the one to the east. Link walked over entering the door with Lin flying beside him. Once inside the room they noticed the cracks in the walls. Link walked forward to the center of the room when the doors barred. Link had another one of those grins brought on by memories of the other temples he had fought through. Down through the ceiling crashed a shadow beast. Link getting used to these foul creatures, slashed and hacked at it until it disappeared. A small chest appeared and Link reached in to find a small key.

The doors unbarred and Link and Lin went back through it. Back in the room with three doors they had to make a choice. Which door should they open? After much thought they decided to go through the door to the west. They found themselves in the center room on the Second level. He looked around and saw a staircase leading upwards. The two went up the stairs and when the reached the top they saw two more doors. Around one was a huge flame. Above it was a crystal switch.

Lin spoke, " Uh, Link, I don't think you'll be able to go that way." So, they both took the other door. Once again the door barred behind them. Link walked forward and a huge ring of fire started around them. Out of nowhere the corpse of a horse appeared. Link, having memories of Epona, took out his sword and slashed at the horse, until it fell to the ground. Then, the corpse got back up, and covered itself in flame. Link, fought the undead horse with rage which no one could've equaled. Finally, with many burns, Link delivered the final blow. The horse fell with a shriek and disappeared and in it's place was a bow. Link had recovered his Hero's Bow. But he didn't care. He felt the pain of loss. The ring of fire receded and the doors unbarred. Link walked slowly through the door.

Outside of the door was a Lizaflos waiting to fight him. Link, finally facing a familiar enemy, made quick work of it. It dropped a few arrows. Link picked them up and put them in his quiver. That's when an idea hit Lin.

" Hey, Link. Why don't you try shooting an arrow at the switch above the door?" Link did what she had suggested and the fire ring disappeared. They walked inside the next room and found a small key lying on the floor. " Well, that was easy.", Lin said. But as she spoke, a winged beast flew down and swallowed it. Link took out the bow once again and started shooting it at the beast. It fell to the ground long enough for him to get a few hits in. He repeated this process several times before the bird died and left the key on the floor. Link picked up the key. Feeling exhausted, Link took out a red potion and gulped it down. He then backtracked down to the locked door.

With caution he unlocked it and soon found himself upon yet another staircase. It started to seem to him that all that was holding this temple up was stairs. Halfway down the staircase was a small platform with a door. He jumped over to it and went inside. Another flaming horse appeared this time with a redead rider. Link took out the Hero's Bow and shot an arrow at each of the horse"s legs. When it fell to the ground Link took out his sword and slashed right down the redead rider. With it gone, Link made little work of the wounded horse. In their place the left a discolored chest. Link knew well what it was. He reached in and pulled out a big key. With the key in hand Link walked back out to the staircase and descended to the bottom level.

Link opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. He walked down the narrow, dark hallway inside. He then saw the huge door, and once again memories of the past rushed back to him. He opened the door with the big key and rushed inside anxiously.


End file.
